


The Homecoming

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Series: The Alternative Choices of Master Samwise [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by AmandaFrodo and Sam are in Minas Tirith where they have been reunited with Merry, Pippin and Gandalf. Faramir stands at the Crack of Doom with the Ring.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Series: The Alternative Choices of Master Samwise [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878886
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	The Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: With the exception of the characters named "Captain Rombard", "Primrose Collier" and "Violet Collier" all characters and locations featured in this fiction are the creation of J.R.R. Tolkien and are the property of his estate. I make no money from this.

"Put away your sword, Anborn".  
Faramir gave his command firmly and decisively. "I will not, my Lord. I have my orders. They are orders I intend to follow if necessary". Anborn's face was a rigid mask of determination as he spoke, a mask which concealed the agonised feelings that raged within him. He stood there with his sword raised, ready to strike if he had to. "Put away your sword".  
Faramir looked Anborn directly in the eye as he spoke. This time his voice was rational, more like that of the Faramir Anborn knew and respected. It took him by surprise. "Sir?"  
Anborn was confused.  
Faramir managed a small, wry smile.  
"Trust me, Anborn", he said quietly. "In all the years we have known each other, have you ever known me to betray you?" "No, Sir, but you did not previously have the Ring. Please drop it into the flames now and let us be done with this business once and for all".

Faramir sighed.  
"How little you understand, Anborn", he said, shaking his head sadly. His face was illuminated by the firelight from below as he cast his eyes around the ancient, blackened chamber. "This Ring", continued Faramir, holding the thing in his hand. "I possess it. It is mine, do you not agree?" "Or perhaps the Ring possesses you, Sir", replied Anborn sardonically. He had re-sheathed his sword but his hand remained on the hilt. "Anborn, this Ring here, it killed my brother", said Faramir. His face was becoming distorted with a slow, burning hatred. "It killed him. It possessed him. It ensnared him and took away his reason. It drove him to madness". "Please destroy the Ring, Sir", pleaded Anborn. "I ask you one last time to cast it into the flames. I will not allow a whole world to be sacrificed".

But Faramir continued to stare at the Ring which he held in his hand. "You killed my brother", he said, this time addressing the Ring instead of Anborn. "You killed the brother I adored, the brother I modelled myself on. The son my father was so proud of. You killed him. You killed him. You killed him".

Faramir wept. All the grief and anger he had suppressed for so long was suddenly released. He stood there above the fiery furnace with his hand outstretched. The Ring lay in the palm of his hand. "You killed my brother", repeated Faramir, his handsome face distorted with hatred. "YOU ... KILLED ... MY ... BROTHER", he shouted, as his rage burned with an intensity so great that it rivalled the fire below. "And now ....I .....KILL.....YOU!"

Faramir laughed triumphantly as he turned his hand over. The Ring hurtled downwards, downwards, ever downwards, screaming in fury as it fell to its fiery death.

* * *

Frodo and Sam lay in each other's arms in the big soft bed. They were blissfully happy as they lay there, lost in their own world, a world in which nothing but their love existed.

Cradling his dearest one lovingly with one arm, Sam was gently sucking each of Frodo's fingers. Frodo gazed at him with dreamy, adoring eyes. "I don't want to leave here, ever, Sam", he said huskily. "I just want to stay here, in this bed, in your arms, forever". "I can't believe I'm here with you, like this", said Sam, choking back the emotion which blinded him. "I dreamed of being close to you for so long. Dreamed of being able to love you properly, the way you deserved to be loved". "I'd be lost without you, beloved Sam", whispered Frodo. "Totally lost. Don't ever leave me". "Leave you?" said Sam, horrified. "I could no more leave you than I could stop breathing. You're my life, my love, the reason I'm alive. My life would have no meaning without you".

Sam's words - replete with raw emotion and so typical of the unconditional love he gave to Frodo - filled them both with need. They embraced again, unable to tear themselves away from each other. The passion they had shared in the preceding hours was still very much with them; their love had made them feel warm, languid and contented.

"Sam, something very strange happened when I fell asleep last night. I heard someone singing, it sounded like an elven lady. I couldn't make out her words but she had the most beautiful voice". Sam looked dumbfounded.  
"I heard it too", he said, his face animated. "I heard the elf lady singing. Who do you think she was?" "I don't know", replied Frodo thoughtfully. "There are no elves here, as far as I am aware". "Perhaps we dreamed it", suggested Sam. "But how could we both dream the same dream?" asked Frodo, puzzled. "It doesn't make sense".

They thought no more of it then, for Frodo had other things in mind. He rolled on top of Sam and kissed him passionately. Sam's lips opened willingly; he wanted to taste Frodo's velvet tongue with his. It was a sensation which he simply couldn't get enough of. Their tongues entwined, igniting little flames of passion which quickly caressed their bodies into a state of burning arousal.

They stroked and caressed each other slowly at first, each of them allowing their hands and lips to explore the other's upper body. Frodo gasped as Sam's warm mouth kissed gently across his sensitive throat and then trailed a line of soft, moist kisses all the way down his body.

Sam lingered when he reached Frodo's navel; he allowed his tongue to taste it and explore it. Frodo sighed with pleasure, totally helpless as he lay there writhing with delight as Sam's loving hands moved over his naked skin.

They were both very hard and very aroused as they lay in each other's arms under the luxurious covers of the wide bed. They stroked and petted one another gently, exploring each other's length and shape and treating each other's bodies with tenderness and respect. They continued to kiss deeply and intimately. Sam rolled on top of Frodo without even realising he had done so; their limbs entwined as their bodies meshed and became one.

Their ecstasy was unparalleled and their love soared to new heights as they made love to each other in the great bed. Moving naturally from one position to another, whilst rubbing their aroused bodies together, Frodo and Sam gave themselves to each other heart, body and soul. They each called the other's name when the earth-shattering final moment came. It was an explosion of such phenomenal passion which, quite literally, made them feel that the earth had moved.

"Oh, Sam", gasped Frodo breathlessly. "I have never known anything like this".

But it was not just their lovemaking which had made the earth move. A real tremor had shaken the castle. Sam and Frodo got out of bed and ran over to the window but it was too high for them to see out of. Dressing hurriedly, they ran outside onto the balcony and found themselves immediately joined by Gandalf, Denethor, Merry and Pippin as well as members of the palace staff.

"Look! See!" cried Gandalf, pointing in the direction of Mordor. "Orodruin is erupting. "Oh, rejoice, rejoice! Faramir has succeeded in his task! He has destroyed the Ring!"

All at once celebrations broke out. As far-off Orodruin continued to light up the sky with its sensational fireworks, everyone on the balcony cried, laughed and jumped for joy. Middle-earth was safe. The Shadow was gone and the enemy destroyed. Sauron was no more and never again would he terrorise the free peoples of the world.

Merry and Pippin danced around the balcony as if drunk and very soon they were joined by soldiers, servants and nurses from the palace household. Frodo and Sam joined in too; the heady atmosphere was as different as could be imagined from the suffocating worry which had burdened them all last night.

"That explosion did signify that the Ring had been cast into the Crack of Doom, didn't it?" Frodo asked Gandalf, as the old wizard joined in the fun and games. "Indeed it did", responded Gandalf. "Orodruin would not erupt like that unless something very significant had taken place. And I can think of nothing more significant than the destruction of the Ring".

Frodo had never felt so relieved in his entire life. Good, brave Faramir had found a way. He and Sam were ecstatic; the news was so good that they could scarcely bring themselves to believe it.

"I imagine that you two will always have fond memories of what you were doing at precisely the moment the Ring was destroyed", remarked Gandalf a little later. He had been quick to take in the hobbits' dishevelled, hurriedly-dressed appearance and his eyes were twinkling benignly.

Sam's face deepened to the colour of the reddest beetroot. Frodo looked vaguely embarrassed but somehow managed to avoid blushing. Neither of them spoke. Gandalf was chuckling to himself as he strode off.

"The earth definitely moved", said Sam, once Gandalf was out of earshot. "And it weren't all to do with that Ring, either". "Yes, Sam", beamed Frodo. "The earth did move for us, no doubt about it".

* * *

 **"RUN! DON'T LOOK BACK!"**  
Faramir shouted his orders as he and Anborn made ready to flee the chamber. They ran as swiftly as they could, dodging the chunks of burning debris which fell all around them. The noise was deafening. Jets of molten lava were spewing out of the Crack; both Anborn and Faramir knew they would be lucky to escape from this place with their lives.

They joined up with the rest of the men and started to make their way down the mountain. Lava poured all around them and cut off their means of escape and burning debris was still being hurled with great force out of the volcano. "This way!" yelled Faramir, signalling with his arm that his men were to follow him.

They had to make their way very carefully; a route ill-chosen could mean an agonising death in a sea of burning lava. The men discarded the heavy armour which they had worn to disguise themselves as soldiers of Sauron for there was thankfully no longer any need to maintain this pretence. Their path down the side of the mountain was a slow and tortuous one and by the time they reached the foot each and every one of them was suffering from severe dehydration and exhaustion.

But Faramir would not allow them to rest until they were out of harm's reach. He was pleased that none of his men had suffered injury, for he took his responsibilities seriously. All the men - including himself - were blackened with the dirt and fire debris through which they had battled to get themselves to safety.

Mordor was in chaos. The black tower of Barad-dr had been reduced to rubble. Sauron's soldiers, now directionless and leaderless, wandered around in bewildered disarray, desperate for someone to guide them and orcs committed suicide in droves.

Faramir's long-suffering prisoner spotted a group of men from his own land and, using one or two rudimentary words in the Common Speech, asked the Gondorian's permission to join them. "Go in peace", responded Faramir immediately. He touched his former's prisoner's forehead with his fist. "May you find your way back to your own land, wherever that may be. And take with you our thanks and our gratitude for all you have done".

Faramir and his men watched as the delighted foreigner bounded off to join his own kinsmen. None of them had overlooked the immense part he had played in allowing them to find their way to Orodruin and none of them wished him anything but good luck.

Anborn looked at Faramir with undisguised admiration. "You have saved us all, my Lord", he said. "You found the strength to destroy the Ring and thus free the world from the dire peril it faced". "All in all a good day's work, would you not say?" responded Faramir evenly. He looked relaxed and happy; a far cry from the taut, grief-stricken and angry man who had stood at the Crack of Doom a short while ago.

The men were cheerful as they retraced their steps through Mordor. Their mission had been a resounding success and although they still had a journey to face they knew that once they arrived home they'd be able to settle down to a life of peace, contentment and happiness in a world which was free from the shadow which had threatened it.

* * *

Frodo and Sam were having a wonderful time in Minas Tirith. There were celebrations galore in the city as the realisation that it was safe from further tyranny gradually dawned upon its inhabitants. Great flagons of ale were consumed and people danced merrily in the streets night and day.

But the celebrations were not entirely without seriousness. Victory over Sauron may have been achieved, but the number of dead bodies which had to be collected from the battlefield served as a painful and poignant reminder to all concerned that the War of the Ring had been won at a very high cost.

In due course Aragorn returned to Minas Tirith, there to claim the crown which was his by virtue of his long and noble ancestry. He was accompanied by both Gimli and Legolas and it pleased the hobbits not only to see them again but also to witness that the dwarf and the elf, after their initial period of antagonism, had gone on to become firm friends.

Aragorn had many words of kindness for Frodo and Sam for he had been troubled when the two of them set off alone after Boromir's death. He gave Frodo a potion to counteract any poison which remained in his body following his encounter with Shelob and then praised Sam's decision to dispose of the Ring. "I could never have left Frodo in that orc tower", said Sam. The thought still made him shudder. Aragorn studied both hobbits closely; Frodo wondered whether the King-in-waiting suspected anything about the relationship which had developed between him and Sam but quickly realised that, even if he did, it would not be something which bothered someone as worldly-wise as Aragorn.

Frodo and Sam were quick to accept Aragorn's invitation to travel to the Field of Cormallen with him. This place lay not far from Henneth Annn in northern Ithilien and translated into the words "circle-golden", an appropriate place for further celebrations to mark the destruction of the One Ring.

There was every reason for Frodo and Sam to be overjoyed as soon as they arrived at the Field. Faramir and his men, triumphant from their successful mission, had arrived there safely. They had found horses wandering loose at the gates of Mordor and had had no hesitation in making use of them as a means of transport back to Ithilien.

"Faramir! Are you well?" asked Frodo as Faramir rushed to greet them. "Yes, we are all well", replied the brave Gondorian. Miraculously, save for a collection of cuts, bruises and minor burns, none of his men were harmed.

He stooped and enveloped both hobbits in a special embrace, an embrace which spoke of the immense gratitude they all felt at the destruction of the Ring and the party's safe return home.

"There are no words which I can speak to describe the joy I feel right now", said Frodo, as he and Sam hugged Faramir. "Dear Frodo and Sam, it was your guidance, strength and wisdom which made this possible", responded Faramir, his eyes sparkling warmly. He drew something from his pocket. "Here, please take this, Frodo". He handed over the Phial of Galadriel. "This gift served a very useful purpose in the dark chamber of Cirith Ungol. Did I not say that, if I returned from my mission, it would be returned to you?" Frodo nodded and accepted his Phial back graciously. "I thank you, Lord Faramir. You have delivered our world from peril and we all stand very much in your debt". "As do I in yours", responded Faramir. He drew himself up to his full, lofty height.

Frodo and Sam looked at each other. They had not understood Faramir's words. "You gave me the chance to avenge my brother's death", explained Faramir, smiling as he noted the hobbits' bemused expressions. "And that is something for which I will be eternally grateful". His face darkened as he recollected those never-to-be-forgotten moments when he had stood at the Crack of Doom holding the fate of Middle-earth in the palm of his hand.

"As I stood there I could feel the Ring's power working on me", he continued, his eyes blazing. "It was speaking to me, calling me, encouraging me to slip it on my finger". Faramir paused for a moment and stared in the direction of Mordor. "I could hear it whispering my name. But I focussed on one thing - the death of my brother. I knew that had it not been for the Ring my brother would still be alive and it was this knowledge which gave me the strength I needed to put an end to the Ring's power".

Sam and Frodo listened attentively as Faramir's story unfolded. They had had immense respect for this man before he left for Mordor and now their respect for him had doubled. They were both full of admiration for the quiet way he told his story and for the way he sought no glory for himself.

"What about Gollum?" asked Sam. "Did you see any more of him?" "Indeed we did", answered Faramir, smiling wryly. "But he no longer lives". Faramir told Frodo and Sam of how he and his men had discovered the Ring in Gollum's stomach. "Your wizard friend was correct", he concluded. "Gollum's role in the story of the Ring proved to be a most vital one". "Poor Gollum", mused Frodo sadly. "I feel so sorry for him. He became the creature he was because of his long exposure to the Ring. It was not his fault. I could have ended up like him had I kept it as long as he did". Frodo shuddered. Sam placed his arm protectively around him.

Sam then told Faramir of how Captain Rombard, upon being confronted by a Ringwraith, had given his life in order to protect himself and Frodo. Faramir looked grave as Sam's tale was told. "Although I had no great liking for the man I am saddened and dismayed by his death", he said. "I shall see to it that his name is included amongst those who died with honour". It pleased both Sam and Frodo very much to hear this.

Aragorn walked up to them and he and Faramir clutched one another's arms in the traditional greeting of Gondor. "My King", said Faramir, bowing low. "I greet thee and welcome thee. I am honoured to be thy subject". "It is I who am honoured", responded Aragorn. "To have a man as fine and as noble as you for kin is more than I deserve".

The two tall Men of Gondor, bonded by kinship and a great deal more, walked off together. They had much to discuss.

In due course Sam and Frodo returned to Minas Tirith along with Aragorn, Faramir and the other Rangers. They were thrilled to be attending the ceremony which would see the crowning of the newly-returned King. Minas Tirith was alive with excitement as preparations were made for the coronation. Gondor had not had a King for many a generation and its people were not about to let the occasion pass without celebrating it to the full.

Lord Elrond arrived from Rivendell along with his incomparably beautiful daughter Arwen Evenstar and they were soon joined by Arwen's grandmother, Galadriel, who had travelled from Lothlorien with her husband Celeborn.

The coronation itself was a grand affair. Aragorn stood resplendent in regal glory as the Crown of Gondor was placed upon his head. He carried the blood of Isildur in his veins but the weaknesses of that long-dead ancestor had not passed to him. He looked every inch the King as he received the homage of his subjects, a far cry from the disreputable-looking ranger the hobbits had made the acquaintance of long ago in the village of Bree.

Special ceremonies were held to mark the achievements of the Ringbearers. Both Frodo and Sam were honoured for their part in bearing the Ring as far as the very gates of Mordor and all the other members of the Fellowship were saluted for the roles they had played too. Each and every one of the Rangers of Ithilien were commended for their efforts and bravery but the highest honours of all were reserved for Faramir, the man who had shouldered the ultimate responsibility for the Ring's destruction.

"There is no honour in all the world that I can bestow upon you which can truly reflect the esteem in which I hold you", said Aragorn, as he conferred the title of Prince of Ithilien upon Faramir. Faramir bowed graciously and then turned to receive the cheers and adulation of the massive crowd which had gathered to witness the celebrations.

The coronation celebrations were swiftly followed by the wedding of the newly-crowned King Elessar to Arwen Evenstar. She had been promised to him in marriage long ago but her father had forbidden the marriage to take place until such time as Aragorn regained the throne of Gondor. There was now no such obstacle to stand in the way of their marriage and the wedding duly went ahead.

The celebrations in Minas Tirith lasted for several days and Frodo and Sam enjoyed themselves to the full. They spent much time with Merry and Pippin and Frodo noted with amusement that his two young cousins had lost none of their talent for mischief-making.

Faramir, at the King's insistence, had been awarded the title Steward of Gondor and he spent much time in the company of his father. Denethor had decided to stand down and spend the remainder of his life in peaceful retirement and it pleased Faramir greatly to note that his father's health seemed much improved from the last time he had seen him.

"I hope the two of you will visit me in Ithilien", Faramir said to Frodo and Sam. "You will always be welcome there and I shall always harbour special feelings and respect for each of you". His grey eyes were earnest as he regarded the two hobbits. "I am sure we shall be honoured", responded Frodo, glancing at Sam and noting the agreement in his eyes. They each remembered that Ithilien was the place where they had first made love. "Ithilien is special to us", added Sam, thinking longingly of the beautiful pool where he and Frodo had bathed together.

Sam was pleased to see that Faramir was also spending quite a lot of time with owyn. "I think they make a rather handsome couple, don't you?", he remarked to Frodo, as the hobbits watched the tall man and woman on the balcony. Frodo looked at Sam with mock suspicion. "Why Sam, I do believe you are plotting something!" he said, beaming widely. Sam grinned and denied any involvement but both he and Frodo could not help but notice the light which shone in owyn's eyes as she conversed with the handsome, much-lauded but very modest Prince of Ithilien.

In due course the celebrations in the city died down and as Minas Tirith began to settle down to a new way of life the hobbits decided that the time had come for them to take their leave of the White City.

"Please do me the honour of accompanying me to Rivendell", offered Lord Elrond as he walked with Sam, Frodo and Gandalf in the palace gardens late one afternoon. "You are welcome to travel with me there and to remain there for as long as you wish". "That is an excellent idea", added Gandalf quickly. "A spell in Rivendell would be most beneficial to both of you".

Frodo and Sam considered the idea together and then happily accepted Elrond's kind invitation. A week later, after bidding extremely fond and sad farewells to Aragorn and, especially, Faramir - and after promising to come back and visit them - they set out on the road to Rivendell along with Elrond, Merry, Pippin and Gandalf.

The peaceful beauty of Rivendell, so different to the hustle, bustle and noise of Minas Tirith, was exactly what Frodo and Sam needed. They felt at home as soon as they entered the tranquil environs of Elrond's house.

Frodo's first task was to seek out Bilbo. His ageing, white-haired relative was overjoyed to see Frodo again and relief surged through him as he saw how well and happy Frodo was looking. Tears filled his eyes as he embraced his nephew with Gandalf, Sam, Merry, Pippin and Elrond watching fondly.

"My dear boy", sobbed Bilbo. "You're safe, you're well, you're here. I can scarcely believe I'm looking at you". Frodo hugged him tightly and smiled. It was so good to be with Bilbo again.

At dinner that evening Merry and Pippin announced their intention to leave for the Shire as soon as possible. They each confessed to homesickness and were adamant that they wanted to set off the following day.

Frodo and Sam were sad as they waved goodbye to Merry and Pippin. The two young hobbits, riding ponies provided by Elrond and accompanied by Glorfindel, who had offered to ride with them for part of the way, waved back cheerfully and promised Frodo not to get into any trouble on the way.

"If only I could believe that", said Frodo, as he and Sam went back into the house. "Oh, come on", said Sam. "They managed to escape from an army of orcs, remember. What could possibly happen to them on the way back to Bree?" Frodo merely raised his eyebrows quizzically in response.

Sam and Frodo went up to their room after they had said goodbye to Merry and Pippin. Sam's face clouded as they entered the light, airy chamber, the same beautiful room in which Frodo had convalesced after receiving the wound from the Nazgl blade. Sam's memories of Frodo, laying so close to death, had resurfaced and Frodo was immediately aware of his loved one's distress.

"Don't worry, Sam", he said, gently taking Sam's broad face between his hands. "All that is in the past now. Let us enjoy ourselves whilst we are here, for we have so much to be thankful for". "I nearly lost you", responded Sam in a small, tearful voice. "Twice I nearly lost you. You, the most precious thing in the world to me". "Dearest Sam, I am truly the luckiest being on earth to have won your love", said Frodo, kissing Sam's hand with moist, tender lips. "Sometimes I feel I do not deserve you".

Sam wrapped his arms around Frodo and held him close. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "I'm going to love you for ever", he said, and his voice was muffled and thick with emotion as he pressed his face into Frodo's hair. "I'm going to love you, cherish you and care for you every day of our lives".

The two of them clung together tightly.

They wandered over to the balcony and watched the beautiful waterfall as it cascaded its path and fell into the ancient river below. "It's so beautiful here, Sam", said Frodo, tearing his eyes away from the view at last. "But not as beautiful as you", responded Sam. He kissed Frodo's warm face tenderly. "There's no sight in the world as beautiful as you waking up in the morning".

Frodo pressed close to Sam, laying his head upon his shoulder and nuzzling into his neck. He loved to feel Sam's arms around him. "I must confess, beloved Sam, that I can never understand why you find me beautiful. When I look at myself in the mirror I see nothing but scrawny ugliness. If I have any beauty then it emanates from the glow of being loved so deeply by you". "You're the most beautiful thing in the world", insisted Sam. "You're more beautiful than an elf. More beautiful than the dawn".

Frodo smiled and entwined his fingers in Sam's corn-coloured curls. "Sam, do you mind staying in Rivendell for a while?" he asked. He knew that Sam, like Merry and Pippin, had a longing to go home. "I do not feel ready to return to the Shire just yet". "We'll stay here as long as you like", Sam responded swiftly. "I don't care where we are, as long as we're together".

A shadow of worry flickered across Frodo's face. "I hope that we will have a home to return to, Sam", he said. "My house in Crickhollow ..... I hope it's still there. The Ringwraiths might have destroyed it". "Now don't you be worrying about that", said Sam firmly. He took both Frodo's hands in his and kissed them. "Them Ringwraiths aren't going to trouble us no more and Merry and Pippin promised to go to the house and make sure everything's alright. If there's anything that needs doing they'll take care of it".

He paused for a moment, still holding both Frodo's hands to reassure him. "Besides", he continued. "Even if there's been trouble at Crickhollow it won't matter because wherever we are I'll make it into a home for you. I'll fill it with all my love and warmth and spend my life making you happy".

Frodo's eyes were moist as he gazed at Sam.

The hobbits set out for a walk that afternoon. The air in Rivendell was cool and refreshing and the late autumn sunshine's dappled glow added a pleasant warmth which added to Frodo and Sam's pleasure as they walked along.

"Come on, Sam, I'll race you to that rock!" Frodo's face was flushed with the sheer enjoyment of being in Rivendell, being able at last to cast aside his worries and, above all, of being with his beloved Sam. He pointed to the rock and ran ahead quickly but Sam caught up with him and grabbed him as they reached the rock.

"Now don't you be getting any ideas about running away from your Sam", grinned Sam as he and Frodo fell to the ground panting. "No chance of that", laughed Frodo. He nimbly wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and kissed his lips passionately. Sam pulled him close and returned his kiss with equal passion.

"Do you know what I'd really like now, Sam?" asked Frodo, yawning. "What, my love?" asked Sam softly.  
Frodo snuggled against him.  
"I'd like to fall asleep with my head in your lap, just like I did when we were climbing those wretched stairs with Gollum".

Sam, only too willing to grant Frodo's wish, lowered him gently into his lap and gazed down at him lovingly. "Oh, Sam", said Frodo blissfully. "I'm so happy".

He closed his eyes and soon drifted into sleep. Sam watched him fall asleep, overwhelmed with tenderness and love. He cradled Frodo protectively as he slept, remembering only too well how they had fallen asleep like this at Cirith Ungol.

But this was different. They were in Rivendell now, not Mordor, and they were safe. There was nothing to harm them anymore, nothing to make them afraid. Sam relaxed his guard and yawned, realising that he was tired too. He and Frodo had had a long journey from Minas Tirith and they had been up early that morning to see off Merry and Pippin. Before long Sam, propped against a stone, was asleep too.

It was Sam who woke up first. It was still daylight but the sun was sinking low in the sky. Intense happiness flooded through him as soon as he realised where he was. A shock of love overwhelmed him as he looked down at Frodo, a perfect picture of peace and contentment as he slept on in Sam's lap.

Sam stroked Frodo's hair off his face and kissed him gently on his forehead. Frodo stirred, murmured and smiled as he gazed up into Sam's loving eyes. "Sam", he said, reaching up to stroke Sam's hair. "Dearest Sam. I have dreamed of waking up with my head in your lap ever since the last time it happened. I am so happy that I could cry".

Sam held Frodo close, lost for words. The two of them gazed at each other for several long, precious moments.

Frodo then allowed his hand to slip inside Sam's shirt. He stroked Sam's bare skin gently, and the two of them still gazed into each other's eyes. Sam gasped as Frodo's fingers encircled his sensitive nipples. "I love you, Sam", he murmured. "I love you so much".

Sam made no protest as Frodo unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it open. "There, that's much better", breathed Frodo huskily. "Now I can look at you". His breathing quickened as he feasted his eyes on Sam's bare chest. "You've no idea how many times I longed to touch you like this", continued Frodo, stroking Sam's exposed skin. "You have such a beautiful body, Sam. So tanned, so strong. When you used to take your shirt off in the summer, back at Bag End when you were working in the garden, it was almost more than I could bear".

Being touched like this was almost more than Sam could bear. Frodo's caresses were making him shudder all over. Frodo, who still had his head in Sam's lap, was very much aware of the heat and hardness of Sam's arousal. He started to unlace his breeches.

Once he had removed Sam's lower garment and laid him bare, Frodo gave a little murmur of satisfaction. He stroked the hardened length of Sam's arousal, enjoying the delicious feel of it and loving its heat. Easing the foreskin back gently, he then took as much of Sam as he could into his mouth.

Sam groaned and writhed with sheer unadulterated pleasure as Frodo's tongue explored its way around his most intimate part, thrilling especially as Frodo allowed his tongue to linger and flutter around the sensitive ridge. Frodo instinctively knew exactly how Sam loved to be touched just as Sam knew how best to give Frodo pleasure.

Sam cried out Frodo's name as his pleasure was brought to a climax. He laid there breathless and speechless, overwhelmed with the feelings which his mate aroused in him. They laid there together for a little while, feeling the need to linger in the afterglow of their love before making ready to return to the house.

"I do believe you enjoyed that, Sam", teased Frodo as he watched Sam dressing. "It's a good job we found a nice secluded spot, don't you agree? It wouldn't do for the elves to be watching us, would it?" Frodo's eyes were dancing with merriment as he spoke. Sam, putting his own pleasure to one side, was overjoyed to see his beloved so happy.

The two of them spent a delightful evening in the company of Elrond, Bilbo and Gandalf and a number of elves from Elrond's household. After dinner there was much storytelling and the song-singing and no-one went to bed until the early hours of the morning.

Memories of Mordor were fading fast for Frodo and Sam. That night, whilst they were sleeping peacefully in each other's arms, they once again heard the same beautiful singing of the elf lady that they had heard in Minas Tirith.

A few days later Sam was wandering around the house and looking with great wonder at Elrond's collection of artefacts. Sometimes he found it hard to comprehend the fact that Elrond and many of his elven-kin were over three thousand years old. He wondered what it would be like to live as long as that and his immediate thought was that he wouldn't mind it in the least provided he and Frodo could be together.

Frodo was with Bilbo. The elderly hobbit had grown increasingly frail in recent months and spent much of his time in his room but Frodo made a point of spending time with him each day. Bilbo was particularly keen for Frodo to see the book he was writing about his travels and made a point of insisting that when Frodo and Sam left for the Shire they must take the book with them and finish it.

As Sam continued to stare at the artefacts, Gandalf wandered out to join him. He smiled fondly at the halfling; Sam had changed a great deal from the uncertain, scared hobbit whom Gandalf had pulled through the window at Bag End and chastised for eavesdropping. Gandalf smiled to himself as he recollected that moment and thanked the gods for giving him the foresight to send Sam out with Frodo on that fateful night.

"Is something troubling you, Samwise?" asked Gandalf. "You look as though you have something on your mind". Sam looked up and wondered whether to tell Gandalf of his thoughts. He decided that he would. "Well, nothing's troubling me, like, but I was just a bit puzzled about something. Frodo and me, we've had the same dream. Twice it's happened. We both hear a lady singing when we're asleep, an elvish lady we think it is, but we don't know who she is or how we can both be dreaming it at the same time".

A look of incredulity flared in Gandalf's eyes. He stooped so as to be on a level with Sam. "Do you know the tale of Beren and Lthien, Samwise?" "Yes, I do", replied Sam, nodding. "Aragorn told us". "Well, it was Lthien - or Tinviel, to use her elvish name - whom you and Frodo heard singing".

Sam was bewildered.  
"I don't understand", he said. "How could that be?" "Samwise, the love which Beren and Lthien had for each other was said to be the love to end all loves, you know", said Gandalf wisely. "They sacrificed so much for each other. Legend has it that those who love very deeply - and I do mean _very_ deeply - are somehow able to hear the singing of Lthien".

Gandalf paused for a moment as Sam's alert hazel eyes widened. "The love you and Frodo share is very special, Samwise", he continued. "You followed Frodo all the way to Mordor, never once flinching from your task. You would have followed him further if the need had arisen, into the very fires of Orodruin had it been necessary. The decision you made not to abandon him, even though you believed him to be dead, was borne of the deepest love imaginable. There were many different choices which could have been made at that point and each would have resulted in a different conclusion. But one thing would have remained constant throughout; you and Frodo would always have come together eventually, even if it had taken many years".

Sam gaped. He was astonished by Gandalf's words. "I have known of your love for each other for a long time", continued the wise old wizard. "Perhaps even before the two of you became aware of your feelings. The journey you undertook, whilst unpleasant at times, was responsible for uncovering your feelings".

Gandalf paused again, allowing Sam the chance to take in what he had said. "Your love for Frodo saved a whole world, Samwise", said Gandalf, with a smile which lit up his old face like a lantern. "The choice you made back at Cirith Ungol led to the destruction of the Ring. Who knows what might have happened had you chosen a different path?

"I am pleased that you and Frodo are remaining here in Rivendell, Samwise. This place has tremendous recuperative powers. Both of you have been through a great deal". "But it was him who suffered, not me", said Sam. "Poor Frodo was the one who got stabbed by that Ringwraith". "Indeed, Samwise, but you have suffered trauma too. You believed Frodo to be dead after the spider attacked him, did you not? Your suffering at that time must have been very great indeed". "Yes, but I was so happy when he woke up though. I'll never forget that moment for as long as I live". Gandalf smiled understandingly.  
"So stay here for a while, Samwise. Allow Rivendell to heal you. You and Frodo will return to the Shire when the time is right".

Gandalf made ready to leave Sam alone with his thoughts but then he remembered something else. "Samwise, the singing of Tinviel is something which is only heard in rare or exceptional circumstances, you know. This is the first time anyone has spoken to me of it. If you hear her again - and I suspect you will - it is likely that her words will become clearer".

Sam stared after Gandalf as he walked off. He could still hardly believe what he had been told.

The months they spent in Rivendell were filled with immeasurable happiness for Sam and Frodo. Every day brought new pleasure for them, a new way for them to discover their love. They took long walks in the beautiful environs which surrounded them. They bathed naked together in the secluded little pools which led off from the river. Frodo taught Sam - amidst much frolicking and laughter - how to swim. They spent a good deal of time in the company of Bilbo, Gandalf, Elrond and the other elves and enjoyed every minute of it.

Frodo and Sam also had plenty of time to be alone together. They made passionate, tender love by candlelight in their beautiful bedchamber and then slept naked in each other's arms in blissful contentment.

It was a good job that Sam and Frodo had the cosy bathroom which adjoined their bedchamber to themselves, for they had taken a particular liking to the circular bathtub and enjoyed spending time immersed in hot, soapy water.

Frodo and Sam were enjoying that particular pleasure that very morning. They had had breakfast in bed and then decided to enjoy the delights of taking a bath together. "Oh, Sam, this is heavenly", breathed Frodo as he sank into the divine warm water. "It feels so good".

It was in the bath that the two hobbits discovered another pleasure. "Here, give me your foot", said Sam, taking one of Frodo's feet in both his hands. He massaged it tenderly, loving the feel of it. "Your feet are so nice", said Sam dreamily. He closed his mouth around Frodo's big toe and sucked on it gently, closing his eyes as he abandoned himself to the delicious sensuality of the act.

Frodo moaned with pleasure; this always happened when Sam did this to him. "My feet are just the same as any other hobbit's feet, Sam", he argued softly, smiling indulgently at his beloved. "No they're not, they're prettier", insisted Sam. His voice was roughened with desire as he spoke.

Returning his full attention to Frodo's hairy feet, he gently pulled Frodo's toes apart and allowed his tongue to lick and explore between each of them. He then sucked long and hard on each individual toe, driving Frodo to delirium with the heavenly sensation of it all, before repeating exactly the same procedure with his other foot. Sam adored doing this to Frodo, and consequently took plenty of time over it.

To say that it drove Frodo wild was an understatement. He adored having his toes sucked by Sam. Right now, though, there was another part of Frodo's anatomy which needed attention.

Frodo was already close to climaxing as Sam's hand touched him where he needed to be touched. Sam slipped his hands under Frodo's hips and gently lifted him upwards, so that his body was above the level of the water. Frodo wrapped his legs around Sam's shoulders and Sam licked at the moistened head of Frodo's burning arousal, flicking his tongue back and forth with soft little darting movements which drove Frodo to near madness. He shot his seed into Sam's mouth, calling out his name, and then collapsed, sated, into the water.

Frodo and Sam held each other close, lingering, as always, in the precious afterglow of their love-making. "You're so beautiful", said Sam throatily, as he looked at Frodo's flushed face. "So beautiful".

Autumn passed and still the hobbits remained in Rivendell. Winter arrived, affording them the chance to frolic in the snow and throw snowballs at each other. Then, one cold winter's day when they were taking breakfast in their room, something significant happened.

Frodo was drinking the delicious fruit cordial which the elves always provided for breakfast when a very strong yearning arose in him. "Sam", he said. "I've just had a vision. I saw a kettle boiling over a roaring kitchen fire and a warmed teapot waiting to be filled. There was a cosy kitchen, a table laden with good, wholesome food and the two of us were sitting down to enjoy a meal together".

Frodo's eyes were bright as he grasped Sam's hands. "Sam, if it's alright with you, I think I'd like to go home now. I'm ready to return to the Shire".

Sam was overjoyed to hear these words. He had been waiting to hear them for so long but under no circumstances would he have ever forced Frodo to return before he was ready. He hugged Frodo, knowing that a new phase in their lives was about to begin.

The hobbits decided to remain in Rivendell until the snow cleared and once the first buds of spring appeared preparations were put in hand for their journey home.

Gandalf spoke to them a week before they were due to leave. "Frodo, Samwise, I must leave Rivendell now. The time has come for me to depart Middle-earth, for my work here is done now". Both hobbits were crestfallen to hear this. "But Gandalf, must you go?" protested Frodo. "We'll miss you so much". "I'm sorry, Frodo, but I must go", insisted the old wizard. "There is no longer any reason for me to remain here".

Frodo and Sam realised they could do nothing to prevent him from leaving. "We'll never see you again, then", said Sam glumly. "Oh, but you will", replied Gandalf. "As Ringbearers the two of you have earned the right to pass over the Sea, if you wish. It is a privilege which is normally reserved only for elves". Frodo and Sam looked at each other, not fully understanding the implication of Gandalf's words. "I only had the Ring when I went to throw it away", insisted Sam. "I didn't really bear it at all". "Oh yes you did, Samwise", insisted Gandalf. "You bore a Ring of Power, just like Frodo, and the fact that you bore it only for a short time makes no difference. You can both pass over the Sea on an elven ship and then be together in the Undying Lands. You will know when the time is right, just as you know now that the right time has arrived for you to return to the Shire".

Gandalf paused and the hobbits looked at each other thoughtfully. "Do not trouble yourselves with thoughts of the Sea just yet", advised Gandalf wisely. "You have your lives to lead first, lives which, I predict, will be full and happy. The Shire is calling to you and each of you will contribute much to its future. But your love for each other will by far be the most important thing in your lives".

Gandalf withdrew for a few minutes, allowing Frodo and Sam some time alone together. When he returned they had more questions for him.

"What about Faramir and all the other men who bore the Ring?" asked Sam. "They have the right to pass over the Sea too, if they choose", added Gandalf. "But as Men of Gondor I believe they will choose to die in their own country". "And Bilbo?" queried Frodo. "He bore the Ring too, remember". "Indeed he did", confirmed Gandalf. "He is entitled to pass over the Sea. He will go when he is ready".

Gandalf left Rivendell the following day and both Frodo and Sam were deeply sad to see him go. He rode off on his beautiful white horse, Shadowfax, and such was the speed of this animal that within minutes he was out of sight.

It was on Frodo and Sam's last night together in Rivendell that they heard Tinviel singing again. It was a truly mystical and wonderful experience for them to lay in each other's arms in the beautiful bed and listen to the sweet magic of her voice, especially as the moon was illuminating the room with its ethereal light. And Gandalf had been right about Tinviel's words becoming clearer, for this time they heard her words in full:

'Before the Sun and Moon were born  
When mountains cooled in dawnless skies When fields of green had not yet grown And birds were yet to wing and fly  
A tale was told of love so great  
A love to change the world  
Through dark and light that love endures Both high and low it grows  
It knows no end and will not cease  
And time can it not erase  
The miracle of love is always near  
Love's heart will never fail  
So close be you, so love you dear  
Until time's end is here'.

Frodo and Sam clung together and wept as Tinviel's beautiful and moving words were revealed to them.

It was a sad moment for Frodo when he bid goodbye to Bilbo. He had tried, unsuccessfully, to persuade the old hobbit to return to the Shire with him and Sam but Bilbo made it clear that he had no intention of leaving Rivendell until such time as he was ready to pass over the Sea. Aside from having to leave Bilbo, who was too weak to leave his room, Frodo was happy. He and Sam bid farewell to Elrond and thanked him for his hospitality. Gracious as ever, the noble and long-lived elf told the hobbits that they would be welcome to return to Rivendell at any time.

Sam had been warned by Gandalf to keep Frodo away from Weathertop on the way home, so after Glorfindel left them they set out on their ponies along the main road to Bree, instead of cutting across country.

The journey to Bree was both enjoyable and uneventful for Sam and Frodo. They spent idyllic, carefree nights making love under the stars, setting up camp wherever they felt like it, and found much to take pleasure in during the days. Sam taught Frodo how to recognise various herbs and plants and the two of them talked about the things they'd do together once they'd settled themselves into their new home.

They reached Bree safely and Frodo and Sam passed a pleasant night at the Prancing Pony, sharing a luxurious feather bed together, and were filled with anticipation and expectation as they neared the Shire. "If only we were going home to Bag End", sighed Frodo, as their ponies walked on. "I wish I'd never sold it to Lobelia", he confessed. "It don't matter", said Sam firmly. "We'll be together, and that's what counts".

It was nearly dark when Frodo and Sam arrived at the Brandywine Bridge. They paused and looked all around them, straining their eyes to see something of their homeland in the failing light. Frodo wished they had arrived in the daytime.

The two of them decided to proceed along the High Way towards Crickhollow. "We can always stay at Brandy Hall if the house at Crickhollow has been destroyed", said Frodo. Sam squeezed his hand reassuringly.

But before they had a chance to go any further a large group of hobbits emerged from over the bridge. Some were riding ponies and some were on foot but almost all of them were shouting excitedly.

"They're here! They're here!" came the cries, and they were getting louder as the chattering, excited horde made their way over the bridge. "Look, there's Merry and Pippin!" said Frodo, waving as he made out their familiar forms. Sam and Frodo were overjoyed as the hobbit-folk neared them. They were back amongst their own kind at last.

"Well, you took your time getting here!" declared Merry. He stood with his hands on his hips in mock annoyance but then jumped around excitedly, hugging both Sam and Frodo with affection. Pippin was almost mad with delight as he welcomed his cousin and friend back to the Shire; he and Merry had waited a long time for this.

So had all the other hobbits. Frodo and Sam were delighted to see many of their old friends in the party. "Fatty!" exclaimed Frodo. "How are you?" "I'm fine", replied Fatty Bolger, clapping Frodo on the back. "But more about that later. Come to Hobbiton, something's going on up there". "Hobbiton?" Frodo was puzzled. "We were going to Crickhollow", he said hesitantly, wondering why the others wanted to steer him and Sam away from that direction. "No, no, come on up to Hobbiton first", insisted Merry. He and Pippin dragged Frodo and Sam in a westward direction. "Why? What's going on there?" asked Sam, every bit as puzzled as Frodo. "You'll see", responded Pippin smugly. "You'll see". He and Merry smiled mischievously.

Frodo and Sam had no alternative but to follow the other hobbits on the long road to Hobbiton. They got back on their ponies and the final leg of their journey begun.

There was much singing and merry-making on the way back and Frodo and Sam abandoned themselves to the moment, enjoying the company of the friends they once thought they'd never see again. They were asked numerous questions about their adventures but none of the hobbit-folk seemed keen to tell Frodo and Sam anything about what had happened since they'd been away.

Not that Sam and Frodo noticed anything untoward; they were far too busy enjoying themselves. Anticipation mounted in them as they neared the much-loved and very familiar territory of Bywater; they were not far from Hobbiton now.

"Look! It's started!" shouted Fatty. He pointed ahead to where something magnificent was lighting up the sky.

Before Frodo and Sam had a chance to ask what he was talking about there was a deafening explosion of noise and brightness. Huge fireworks shot into the sky in a blaze of colour before forming into the words, 'WELCOME HOME FRODO AND SAM!'

Frodo and Sam were speechless. As they got off their ponies they found themselves hoisted onto the shoulders of the other hobbits and carried for the final stage of the journey. They were now only minutes away from Hobbiton.

When they reached The Hill the sight which greeted them took their breath away. Virtually every Baggins, Boffin, Took, Brandybuck, Grubb, Chubb, Burrows, Bolger, Bracegirdle, Brockhouse, Goodbody, Hornblower and Proudfoot had turned out to welcome back Hobbiton's two most famous residents. In fact, it looked as though the whole of the Shire had turned out.

A huge marquee had been set up in exactly the same place as Bilbo's unexpected party and there was an enormous banner displaying the same welcome home message as the fireworks. Long tables laden with food had been set up and there was enough ale for the entire population of the Shire to drown in.

Every single hobbit present cheered loudly as Sam and Frodo came into sight. They raised tankards and mugs and yelled out greetings and good wishes until they were hoarse. More fireworks were let off and then the party begun in earnest.

Frodo and Sam found themselves amidst a dizzying whirl of activity; over and over again they were congratulated, clapped on the back and welcomed home. All their dear and familiar friends and relatives had turned out to see them and they were so happy that absolutely nothing could have marred their joy.

"Frodo! Samwise! So glad to see you arrived home safely". Frodo and Sam turned around to see a beloved figure. "Gandalf!"  
The hobbits rushed over to greet the old wizard. "You said you was going away ", exclaimed Sam. "We thought we wouldn't see you again". "Oh, I will be going soon", said Gandalf, a familiar twinkle lighting up his eyes. "But you didn't really think I'd miss your homecoming party, did you?"

Much was beginning to make sense now. Gandalf had ridden to the Shire and alerted Merry and Pippin of Sam and Frodo's imminent departure from Rivendell and this had afforded Frodo's two cousins the opportunity of making arrangements for the party.

Sam and Frodo soon found themselves gobbling food, downing mugs of ale and joining in the dancing. There was a full moon over Hobbiton that night but, bright though it was, it struggled to compete with the splendour of Gandalf's fireworks.

"I think I'll have a little rest", said Frodo to Sam, midway through the evening. "Oh no you don't", responded Sam with a gleam in his eye. "There's a lass over there who's had her eye on you all evening. You don't want to disappoint her, do you?" He gave Frodo an almighty shove which sent him cannoning into the buxom charms of Primrose Collier, who looked well pleased.

Frodo shot the smirking Sam a 'just you wait' look as he danced with Primrose. He got his reward only minutes later as Sam found himself caught up in the arms of Primrose's twin sister, Violet. Frodo and Sam laughed themselves silly as they spun round the dance floor with the Collier sisters.

Merry and Pippin, taking a little break from stealing Gandalf's fireworks and pouring intoxicating potions into the fruit punch, were watching the dancing.

"Looks like those lasses have struck lucky with Frodo and Sam", commented Pippin, munching his way through a huge slice of pie. Merry took a deep breath and put his arm around Pippin. "I think the lasses are going to be disappointed, Pip". Pippin looked puzzled.  
"Why?" he asked innocently, continuing to devour his pie. Merry looked at Pip, raised his eyebrows, then jerked his head in the direction of the dance floor.

Pippin watched Frodo and Sam as they danced with the two lasses. There seemed nothing amiss as far as he could tell but then the realisation that they seemed to spend more time looking at each other than at their partners dawned.

He looked up at Merry as the penny dropped. "You mean ..... Frodo and Sam are ... they're settling in together?" "Yes, Pip".  
"And they do things like ..... kissing?" "Yes, Pip".  
"And they ....... sleep in the same bed together?" Pippin had lowered his voice to a whisper. "Yes, Pip".  
"So is that why we only made up one bed for them?" "Yes, Pip".

Pippin was silent as understanding slowly sank in. "Do they know about Bag End yet?" he asked, returning his attention to his food. "Not yet", replied Merry. "I'll save that surprise for later".

Frodo and Sam ate, drank and danced all through the night. No sooner had they shaken off the attentions of the Collier sisters than they found themselves fighting off the advances of numerous other hobbit-lasses, all of whom, as Merry had predicted, ended up disappointed.

It was whilst the party was in full swing that Frodo drew Sam's attention to a small figure sitting alone at one of the tables. Sam looked across and bit his lip as he recognised her.

It was Rose Cotton.

Frodo wandered off discreetly and Sam walked over to where Rose was sitting. He sat down opposite her. "Hello, Sam", she said, her pretty face breaking into a lovely smile. "Haven't seen you for ages". "It has been a long time, hasn't it?" agreed Sam. He had been sweet on Rose long ago, before he realised where his true feelings lay, but right now he simply felt uncomfortable. Rose had become a stranger to him. "What have you been doing, then, you and Mr. Frodo?" asked Rose, who, like Sam, seemed ill at ease. She kept lacing her fingers together, as if she was trying to hide something. "Oh, this and that", Sam replied, doing his best to appear detached. "And what about you. What have you been up to since I've been away?"

Rose stood up. Her swollen belly gave Sam an immediate answer to his question. It was at that moment that he spotted the ring on her left hand. A few moments later Ted Sandyman appeared.

"Oh! Welcome back, Sam", said Ted in his clipped tones. "I see that you and my wife here have been having a little chat". He placed his arm around Rose's shoulders.

There was an awkward silence.  
"Ted, just give me a few moments with Sam, would you?" Rose asked. "Let me have a little word with him".

Ted sloped off reluctantly.  
"Sam, I don't want you to be disappointed", Rose blurted out, as soon as Ted was out of earshot. "I know there was a kind of understanding between us, like, but ..... well, I didn't know whether you was coming back or not and you was gone for such a long time and that and ....." "It's alright, Rose", said Sam softly. "I understand, honest I do. It's a good match for you. I'm pleased for you". "Oh, Sam I'm so glad you're not upset", said Rose, relief flooding over her. "I was so worried that you'd be annoyed to see that me and Ted had got wed, especially as there's a little one on the way. You're not disappointed, are you, Sam?" she asked.

Sam took a deep breath and made every attempt to look serious. "Well, of course I am. But I'll get over it".

A huge smile spread over Sam's face as Rose and her husband walked off together. He was relieved to have extricated himself from a potentially awkward situation but his kind and caring nature left him feeling delighted that Rose was so happy.

Sam wandered off to rejoin the party and his heart lurched as he spotted the love of his life talking to Gandalf. He gave Frodo a special glance which told him that everything had been resolved between him and Rose and then watched as Merry and Pippin came over to join them.

Merry placed a bunch of keys in Frodo's hand. "What's this?" Frodo asked.  
Merry and Pippin looked at each other and grinned. "It's the keys to Bag End", said Pippin hastily, before Merry had a chance to speak. Frodo looked at them questioningly and then turned to look at Sam. He looked every bit as confused as Frodo. "It's yours again", said Merry. "Lobelia has sold it back to you. We've had all your stuff moved up from Crickhollow and I think we've arranged the furniture more or less as it was and ....." "Lobelia ..... sold it back to me?" said Frodo, stunned into a state of incredulity. "Why? What's been going on? And where are Lobelia and Lotho, why aren't they here tonight?"

"I'm sure you have many questions, Frodo", said Gandalf, who had witnessed the scene. "Much has happened here since you and Samwise have been away, not all of it pleasant. Things are being set to rights but there's still some way to go. I'm sure you and Sam will play a part in things from now on". "Wait a minute, some of the trees up at Bagshot Row are missing", said Sam, peering in that direction as the first rays of dawn broke through. "Like I said, there will be many questions", resumed Gandalf patiently. "But they can wait. The important thing, Frodo and Samwise, is that you have your home back. It's yours again. Go there now and be happy. All will be explained in due course".

Frodo and Sam looked at each other. They were both too stunned to speak.

Merry and Pippin declined Frodo and Sam's invitation to come back to Bag End with them. Pippin was still hungry so he and Merry went off in search of more food, adding that they'd be round later. Gandalf promised to call on them tomorrow before leaving the Shire for the last time.

Frodo and Sam walked home together. It was a short distance from The Hill to Bag End and the path they followed was well-trodden and familiar. Their arms were around each other as they neared the dearly-loved and much-missed hobbit hole. Neither of them could believe that this was happening, that Bag End was theirs again.

They walked up to the familiar front gate and lingered there for a few moments, trembling with happiness. Sam opened the gate and followed Frodo through, closing it behind him.

Sam then fell to his knees and plunged his hands into the earth. "It's been so long since I've felt the earth of the Shire on my hands", he said, looking up at Frodo with glistening eyes. "The earth here smells sweeter than anywhere in the world".

Frodo joined him on the ground and took Sam's dirtied hands in his. "We are of this earth, Sam, you and I. We belong here. We are home".

The two of them wept.

They then walked up the path and joy seared their hearts as they approached the beloved round green door. Sam unlocked it and the two of them stood there for a few moments, hand in hand, before stepping through the door together.

"Well", said Sam. "We're back".

  * T H E E N D -




End file.
